Love Story
by Smurf2005
Summary: Masaya dies in a car accident, and Ichigo is forced to live her life without him. A year later, Ryou asks her out. Will they be happy together? IchigoxRyou. Complete. One shot.


A/N: Hello all! This is my new story of the new year! I can't believe that it is 2010 already! It just seemed like yesterday, I was telling Brad how I felt about him.... But that was a year ago. He makes me so happy. I love him so much. I don't know if I could write like this if I didn't have him in my life. I have always written romance, but I feel that my stories have more feeling since Brad. What do you think? Anyways, this is a _Tokyo Mew Mew_ story. I wrote one before Christmas that was entered into a contest. I didn't win. Please read it and review. It's called _This Love._ So, the name of this story is _Love Story, _which is a song sung by the amazing Taylor Swift. I got her CD _Fearless _for Christmas and I love it! So, enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida does. If I did Ryou and Ichigo would have been together.

* * *

Love Story

I was laying on my bed, staring at the wall. I knew I probably had a blank look on my face, and I had a reason for that. Masaya, my Masaya, had been killed in a car accident. I was at work when my mom came in and told me. Apparently, he was walking across the street when the car struck him. The breaks had given out on the car. I hadn't cried yet, I have just been in a daze all night. I knew I should get some sleep, I had school in the morning. But, no one would expect me to come to school. Masaya and I had been together for five years. I was laying there, lost in my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I didn't even stir. I heard talking downstairs and I noticed Berry's voice. I guess she had come to see me. I still couldn't get up, even when I heard her coming up the stairs. My door opened slightly and I moved my head so I could see her.

"Hey, Ichigo," she said. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't say anything. She came over and kneeled down beside my bed so she could look at my face.

"You haven't cried yet, have you?" she asked.

I shook my head, then all of a sudden, my eyes filled with tears and I curled up into a little ball and started to cry. Berry pulled me up and hugged me, all the while telling me it was ok to cry, that I needed to cry to heal. She said she felt the same way after her mom died. She was lucky to have Tasuku, and I was lucky to have Berry.

I don't know how long we sat like that, I just knew that eventually I fell asleep, and when I awoke the next morning, she was asleep on the floor. I looked at the clock it was almost noon. Why wasn't Berry in school? I sat up and kneeled down beside her and gently shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Berry, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to school until you go back," she said.

I was grateful for that. I was lucky to have a friend like her. During the day, my friends stopped by to see me and make sure I was OK. Keiichiro had even brought my favorite cake over. He had said he hoped it would make me feel a little better. At that time, Berry went home to get some clothes, and she came back with Tasuku. He wanted to see how I was. After he left, it got quiet again. This time, I was sitting on my bed with my back up against the wall. Berry was taking a bath, and that left me to my thoughts again. I hadn't really thought about what I would do now that Masaya was gone. The way things were going, it seemed like we would be together forever. But, my life will be different from now on. I knew from the moment my mom told me about him. I fell sideways and I felt the familiar burning behind my eyes. I buried my face in the pillow and started to cry again.

* * *

One Year Later

It had been on year since Masaya had died, and I was still dealing with the loss. There was a part of me that wouldn't let go. I knew I had to let go in order to move on, but there was part of me that didn't want to move on. Masaya was my life. He had been my life for five years. But, what was I supposed to do now that I lost my loved one? I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was the only one left in the dinning area. I didn't mind that, I never left when the cafe closed anyways. I always stayed late and cleaned as much as I could before I went home. I knew that if I went home, I would have the rest of the night to think about Masaya. I wasn't even looking forward to my days off, and I had one coming up. I groaned inwardly at the thought. Maybe I could ask one of my friends to go out with me. I knew that if I didn't go out, I would be up in my room all day, just staring at the picture of Masaya I kept on my bedside table. I took my time wiping the tables down. I was going to mop the floor when Ryou stopped me.

"Ichigo, don't you think you are working a little too much?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, my brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"No, I am fine," I said.

I heard him let out a sigh behind me and I turned around to look at him. He was walking back to the kitchen, and I thought he was going to leave me alone. But, before I could start mopping, he came back into sight, carrying a tray with two plates of strawberry cake and two cups of tea. He set it down and looked over at me.

"Come over here and have some cake and tea with me," he said, smiling.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to think about that. I walked slowly toward him and sat down. He placed a plate and a cup in front of me and sat down across from me.

We didn't talk for a few minutes while we savored Keiichiro's delicious tasting cake.

"So, um, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted to say. His face was turning a little red, and he seemed to be struggling with the right words.

"What's up Ryou?" I asked him.

He swallowed a few times before he fixed his sapphire blue eyes on my face. As I looked into his eyes, I felt something stir in my heart. But, I didn't know the feeling.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on your next day out," he asked casually.

I was a little surprised. But, as I watched him, his face turning more red with every second, I felt a little amused.

"What is this supposed to be? A date?" I asked him.

"What? No! It's just two people hanging out! It's nothing like a date!"

I was getting more amused by the second. He was being overly defensive and it was quite funny.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said. "I do need to get out of the house every once in awhile."

"OK, cool!" Ryou said, standing up. "So, I will meet you at the train station at ten o'clock on Sunday."

He gathered up the plates and cups and carried them back to the kitchen. I stood up and walked over to the bucket. I mopped the floor, then I changed into my school uniform and headed home. It was a nice summer day. The night was warm and the breeze felt good on my face. I passed my old middle school and stopped. Right there in front of me was the place Masaya had told me he loved me. It seemed so long ago. I closed my eyes and as the breeze played across my face, I remembered that day. I opened my eyes continued on my way. I knew I should stop coming here. That was the only way I was going to be able to move on.

As I walked in, I slipped my shoes off and walked a little further into the house.

"Welcome home," my mom said, turning from the stove where she was cooking dinner.

"I'm home," I said, smiling back.

I walked past her, and upstairs to my room. I walked over to my bed and sat down slowly. As I looked around, my eyes where drawn to the picture sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up and tears sprung to my eyes. It was my picture of Masaya. I got up slowly, still holding the picture and I walked over to my desk. I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out my memory box.

"I love Masaya," I said. "I always will."

I gave the picture one last kiss and placed it tenderly in the box. As I closed the lid, I felt like I had lost Masaya all over again. But, at the same time, I felt better. It felt like a giant weight was lifted off my chest.

Later that night at dinner, I told my mom and my dad that I was going out with Ryou on Sunday. They completly misunderstood. They thought I was actually going out with him. I had to explain that I was just going to hang out with him.

The rest of the week passed uneventful. Sunday had dawned bright and clear. I opened my curtains and gazed out the window. It looked like it was going to be a very nice day. I smiled as I got dressed. I ran downstairs and ate breakfast in a hurry. I was running late, which wasn't anything new. I made it to the train station at exactly ten. Ryou was already there waiting for me.

"Sorry for making you wait," I said, making him jump.

"I haven't been here for very long," he said.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"I thought maybe the zoo or the amusement park," he answered. "Which one would you prefer?"

"I like both. Maybe the amusement park," I said.

"Ok, that will work."

As we sat on the train, I got the feeling that it was like a date, even though Ryou said it wasn't. All the way there, I was lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize we had made it to our destination.

"Hey, Ichigo," I heard Ryou say. "It's our stop."

I stood up quickly and followed him off the train.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," I said.

"You are always lost in your thoughts," Ryou answered, chuckling.

I had to agree with him there. Out of the six Mew Mew's, I was always the dreamer.

The day passed in a blur of happiness and fun. Before I knew it, Ryou was walking me home. My arms were full of things he won me, and his where full of the things I won him.

"Are you sure you don't want these?" he asked, indicating the things he was carrying.

"I won them for you," I said. "You keep them."

As we reached my house, he stopped and I turned to face him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I had a lot of fun!" I said and I meant it.

"Good...." he said.

I could tell he wanted to say more. But, he didn't look like he was going to say it.

"Was there more you wanted to say?" I asked him.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"I was just thinking how pretty you look in the moonlight," he said.

I blushed at the compliment, but Ryou didn't stop there.

"Listen, Ichigo. There are so many things I want to say to you, and I have no idea where to begin. I originally asked you out to tell you my feelings for you. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, how I have always loved you. I have loved you since that time we met back when you were fighting the aliens. I knew you loved Masaya, so I couldn't say anything. Even now, a year after he died, I still can't say anything. I know you are still thinking about him. And I know you will for a long time. He was your first love, and he will hold a special place in your heart. But, you were mine. You were my first love," he said. He pointed to his heart and continued on. "Right here is the special place I have for you. I can not see myself being with anyone but you. You are the one I am meant to be with. I truly believe that. Ichigo, I love you."

I was quiet after all that. Ryou was pouring out his heart and soul to me, and I couldn't say anything to him. There was a part of me that knew all this already, and then there was a little part of me that felt the same. There was a part of me that loved him, too. But, I didn't know how I was going to convey those feelings to him. As I looked at him, I noticed how his sapphire blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, how the moonlight bounced off his blond hair. As I studied his features, I realized that he looked anguished. I then realized that I was holding him in suspense while I was looking him over. I cleared my throat and looked down at the ground as best I could.

"Somehow, I always knew how you felt about me, but I wasn't sure about your feelings. It always seemed like it, but then you would do something that would make it seem like you didn't. There is also this part of me that has loved you all along. I just didn't realize it till now," I said.

He put the things I won him on the ground, and pulled me into a hug, stuffed animals and all.

"How about we give it a go, then?" he asked.

"I would like that," I said.

He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head. We stood like that for a long time. It seemed like this was the beginning of a great love story.

The end

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I think it turned out pretty good. I really have nothing to say. Which is weird. I think I covered everything above. Well, it's almost 6 am and I am about to fall asleep. So, I will leave the Mew Mew Crew here for you.

Ichigo: Smurf2005 would like us to tell you to read and review.

Pudding: She would also like us to tell you to please not flame her. But constructive criticism is welcome.

Mint: Wow, she fell asleep fast! (nudges Smurf with her foot)

Zakuro: ....

Ryou: I can't get free! She has a Death Grip on me!

Keiichiro: That just shows that she loves you!

Smurf: Like the Mew Mew Crew said, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I love you, Ryou-kun! (hugs him tighter)


End file.
